His love Her gifts
by arendellesdaydreamer
Summary: Paige was only 17, her love for nature and animals shone. Unfortunately it attracted a Donum Perussi (Gift Consumer). The only one that can help is Jake. But his powers fade when he's with her, or do they. Follow a tale of love and mystery as Paige tryst to save her brother and the one she loves. Will it end in heart break or happiness. Death or life. Read and rind out : ) THANKS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Paige. Paige Deamak a caring 17 year old whose life was the environment and all things living in it. It was on this fateful day that the young Deamak met the one person who could save her life.

"Bye mum gotta go" Paige shouted from the front door.

She left as she planted a kiss on her younger brothers forehead "see ya bill' I've gotta go work now".

Her brother was only four years old, but the two where inseparable just like two peas in a pod Paige would do anything for her little brother and him her. She walked to her bus stop with a skip in her step feeling like today was gonna be a good day.

Reality check. As Paige looked at the bus times she saw that it was running late and wasn't going to be here within another 15minutes. She didn't want to just wait around so she just went on walking to the next one.

"I hope I'll get to work on time, not that I've missed a day yet" she thought as a smile branched out on her face.

Suddenly as she came close to the bus stop she couldn't help but notice a rustling coming from a nearby tree.

"Hello" she called out, not quite sure what reaction she was going to get.

As Paige cautiously walked towards the tree. She saw a boy about the same age as her, that's what she thought anyway.

"What ya doing" Paige asked in curiously.

Nothing, the boy didn't even flinch.

"Hello, excuse me, guy" once again no answer.

This time Paige shouted, she was going to be heard one way or another "ECUSE ME!".

The boy looked down and turned to see who was shouting. Confusion was written all over his face. The blood started to rise to Paige's cheeks as she realised what she had just done.

The boy jumped down as he stared at her. Paige could see the boy had no shoes or socks on, his legs where slim but they suited him. As she looked up to analyse the rest of him, she saw frost sweeping down from the neckline of his hoodie. He had the face of an angel, a cocky angel. And his hair allowed the sun to bounce of it. His hair was platinum, it had a style all to itself.

The boy started circling Paige, she stood up straight like she was being inspected by and officer. Paige felt stupid and a little uncomfortable when the boy stopped right in front of her.

She asked him with a sturdy tone "What you looking at?".

Puzzled the boy asked "Can you see me?".

This situation just got a whole lot more weird.

"Why would you ask that of course I can see you" Paige answered.

She suddenly realised that he was probably talking about him being stuck up the tree. So she apologised "Oh sorry did you mean in the tree because yeah I could see you in the tree, but good hiding space".

A look of amazement and realisation came upon the boy's face.

'He looks really cute' Paige thought to herself.

Suddenly she looked down and saw what she was wearing. With jean shorts that are only a few centimetres above the knee and a black tank top underneath a black and baby blue checker shirt, not to mention the ruined down old trainers. Paige look a mess, a cute mess in his eyes, but she didn't know that. As a voice checked her back to reality she looked up to see him talking to her.

"Its ok I guess it's not the best hiding place ever, I'm jack by the way".

"Oh…. cool, I'm Paige, nice to meet you".

Silence fell between the two as they both looked in opposite directions. Then at the exact same time they both spoke. They laughed at what just happened, then Jake gestured for Paige to go first.

"Ha, I was just going to ask what you was doing up in the tree" she smiled.

Jakes cheeks turned red, as it must off been embarrassing.

"Oh, well I was trying to get my staff, see I kinda fell out my hand whilst I was fl…..flinging it around" Jake covered up.

"Wow, I'm guessing the 'staff' is important if it means you have to go up a tree and get it" Paige acknowledged.

"Yeah it's pretty special. Now it's my turn" Jake replied in a cocky way as he smirked at her. "Ok, one question" she giggled.

"Where you going?".

"Oh well I'm going to work…..snap work" before Paige could explain she started walking to the bus stop.

"Wait where you going?" Jake asked as he pulled on her shoulder.

Paige stopped sped walking and spoke to the air in front her. She couldn't turn around otherwise Jake would see her cheeks burning red, his touch felt cold but comfortable and soothing, it calmed her down.

"See Jake I work at a farm and I was on my way to the bus stop when I saw you and now I'm afraid that I might miss it".

"Oh cool a farm ah, what are you into the hefty pigs" Jake said sarcastically, he knew that all girls really liked the fury cute creatures.

"Actually, yes I am and I'm into all the others including the mice" Paige said standing strong.

Jake felt slightly defeated teasing Paige was a lot harder then he thought. The silence was deafening, so Paige broke it "You know now I get to ask a question".

Jake smiled "Sure go ahead" he sighed.

"Why haven't you got shoes on" Paige asked looking down at his toes that where now moving.

"Well I find shoes constricting, I like to be able to feel the earth between my toes" Jake admitted.

"Same, I just love the earth and all things on it, par the bad people….. ,sometimes I like to go to this little place I know it has a lake and this beautiful field, where I just lay and dream all day" Paige spoke slowly drifting away to her sanctuary.

"Sounds cool" Jake said imagining it.

Paige turned to look at his face, eyebrows raised and a smile as he breathed in deeply, eyes shut closed.

"It is….I could take you some time, that's if you want to?" Paige asked as she nudged him. Jake opened his eyes and looked at her, deep in the eyes.

" l'd love to" he spoke not looking away from those beautiful emerald eyes.

They stood inches apart for what felt like forever. A roar of a near by car broke their trance as Paige looked, only to see her bus.

"See you soon then" she said as the bus pulled up.

"Here tomorrow same time, then you can show me that place" Jake demanded.

Paige went red as she nodded and went on the bus. Jake waited for the bus left as the two waved bye to each other. As Jake stood at the bus stop he thought about her. He soon snapped back to reality when he went to lean on his staff and fell.

"Oh snap, my staff….. how did she make leave it" she whispered to himself as he ran back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Paige couldn't stop thinking of Jake as she went to work. His weird thing with shoes, sloppy hair and baggy clothing. It made her smile.

"Earth to Paige" a voice spoke, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry Farren, just day dreaming" Paige murmured as she shoved a heap of manure in a shell barrow. Farren was a friend that worked Paige, she didn't have many friends and seemed to only like Paige. Farren had dark black hair that was always in a low ponytail, not caring much about appearance not that Paige was going to complain. Farren had started around the same time Paige joined the crew at the farm, so the two stuck together. It was funny Paige thought because she had no idea where warren lived and whenever the subject came up Farren changed it. Probably just family troubles.

"Sure, so tell me what was you dreaming about" Farren asked, not that she actually cared whenever Paige talked about guys Farren just got bored.

"Well, I met this guy on the way to work" Paige cheered.

"Cool, please I need to know more" Farren sarcastically urged.

So Paige put down her shovel and began to tell Farren about Jake. How she met him in the tree, how he wore no shoes and had frost like sowing on him. Farren surprisingly got interested as Paige described him. A look of horror came upon her face after Paige had finished and said that she was going to meet him tomorrow.

"What's up, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Paige asked puzzled and worried.

"Oh its nothing, what did you say his name was again. And you're sure he had a staff with him?" Farren questioned.

"Well his name was Jake, and I'm pretty sure he did. I mean I didn't see it but he was getting it out of a tree. But why does that matter" Paige asked.

"Oh no reason, just sounds dodge to me, be careful" Farren answered covering up her real thoughts' dam you frost, this one is mine'.

"Don't worry Farren, surprisingly I felt safe….. well I'll see you Wednesday" Paige shouted as she walked away.

The next morning Paige was up early, she forget to get clothing out last night and so was now running around like a headless chicken. She was so excited and really anxious. She suddenly just sat on a chair and huffed as she realised she didn't even know this guy' he could be a serial killer' she thought to herself. As she looked up to the clock she saw the time and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mum, see ya Billy boy" she shouted up the stairs.

She looked in the mirror and winked at herself. She was wearing a flower print sleeveless top, that was a little baggy, not to tight just how she liked it, with her jean shorts on just above the knee. As Paige walked to the bus stop she saw that know one was. 'maybe he forgot' Paige thought. Suddenly from the same tree they first met pooed out Jake.

"Boo" he teased. Paige jumped, like an idiot.

"What was that for, you actually scared me" Paige laughed. Jake tried to apologise but he was on the floor laughing.

"Well when your done having a laughing fit, we can go" Paige said strictly but then broke it by giggling after. Once again Jake tried to speak but he was just trying to get over his fit.

"ok, ok let's go I'm ready now" Jake chuckled as he put on his serious face, which didn't last long as a smile broke out on the twos faces.

The two set off as they walked straight ahead.

"So do you wanna get a bus or walk" Paige offered. A look came over Jake as he gulped and said "Walk, definitely walk".

"Ok Mr fitness, walk it is, well let's cut through the forest then" Paige pointed towards the other side of the road.

As the two walked thourgh the woods, they had many conversations about the wildest of things. Jake had so many options about the environment, so wise like he had lived through it. They got on so well it almost was too good to be true.

"Where here close your eyes" Paige teased.

As they walked through a bush and Paige took Jake's hand away from his eyes. She didn't let go of as she pulled him further into her little paradise. Jake just stood still mouth wide open, as he took in the magnificent scenery.

"Paige this is amazing just look at the lake the way the sun hits it, and that field is just calling to me to go run in it and don't get me started on the tree's their just too tempting" Jake shouted as he running around looking at everything in.

Paige stood stilt as she watched him 'he's no serial killer' she thought as she let out a giggle. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air before she started running around too, joining in with his crazy.

The two crashed into each other. As Paige was laying on top of him, burning red, she saw grass in his hair as she told him "Well I'm glad you like it. I give you fall permission to come here whenever you want. It can be your special place to now". Paige sat up, Jake soon followed and they both sat there in awe of the scenery. Jake took Paige's hand, which made her jumps because she didn't see that coming.

"How about its our special place" Jake offered as he entwined his fingers with hers. Paige couldn't help but smile as her checks turned red. He's touch was so cold but it made her feel so warm inside, she felt like she had known him for ages not just one day.

"Defiantly, I'd like that" Paige said playing with his hand. The two just sat still looking into each other's eyes, until Paige turned away giggling. Suddenly a cold hand met her chin as it manoeuvred her face to face his, that's when he lent in, so close 'oh god his going to kiss me' she thought. 'Ok man now's the moment don't screw it up' Jake thought as he got closer. The two where inches apart. CRACK. They both looked at the direction of the noise. "Ahhhh it's a deer" Paige whispered. "Yeah, what a magnificent creature" Jake murmured sarcastically as he fell backwards to lay down. Paige saw his sad little face and so tried to cheer him up.

"Bet I can beat to the lake" Paige teased as she was already up and running.

Jakes head bobbed up and smiled as he shouted "Hay no fair you got a head start". They were both running free as they chased each other to the lake.

"Beat ya" Jake laughed as he saw Paige still running. Paige saw him near the lake to near the lake. "wow your fast" she panted. As Jake posed victorious, Paige ceased her chance and pushed him in with all her force.

"WWWOOOWWW" he yelled and his body braced itself for impact. As Jake fell in Paige was on the floor laughing.

Suddenly all she could hear was him gurgling water and shouting " Help I… can't…. swim". Then nothing, just a couple bubbles, Jake was under the water.

Paige took her bag and shoes of as she dived into the lake. Going under then coming back up as she shouted his name. Her heart was skipping beats as she thought of what she had done. 'wait ago Paige the one guy that actually liked you and you went ahead and killed him'.

Suddenly something from underneath her grabbed her by her waist as it picked her out of the water. "Boo" Jake said, all wet. "Put me down, Put me down, you idiot I thought I had killed you" Paige shouted whilst hitting his shoulders. He let her go, and started laughing. Paige swam to a more swallow part were she could stand.

"Hay I'm sorry, didn't know I was that important" Jake teased as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

"Well you are, I thought I had killed you. Then we would have unfinished business" Paige sulked as she looked away from him.

"Oh really and what business is that a rematch" Jake joked.

"No this…." Paige said, as she turned to his face and held his head either side, as she placed a kiss on his lips. She could feel his cheeks warm up as he smiled and kissed her back.


End file.
